


Дисциплины

by Babak



Series: VTMInktober 2019 [27]
Category: World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Secrets, Vampires, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 27: Disciplines (дисциплины)
Relationships: Moloch/Troile
Series: VTMInktober 2019 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768972





	Дисциплины

— Я никогда не видел таких способностей, как у твоего клана, — говорит Троиль, задумчиво рассматривая волосы Молоха. — Откуда вы взяли свою магию? Все мои способности пришли от Каина.

— Создали, — пожимает плечами Баали. — Я сам изобрел многие техники, нам нужно было научиться защищаться.

— Всё так плохо? — поджимает губы Бруха, и Молох невольно улыбается, протягивает руку, гладит линию челюсти.

— Бывает и хуже. Почему ты так резко заинтересовался этим? Никто из моих детей уже давно не боится пользоваться нашей дисциплиной. Ты смог приручить целый клан, — Баали шутит, но что-то есть в этом правдивое, и он убирает руку, но Троиль перехватывает и утыкается носом, вдыхает запах.

— Недавно ты показывал птенцам как пользоваться одной из техник, и я подумал о том, что никогда не видел подобного. Есть в этом что-то от магии, но в то же время нет.

— Как и все дисциплины вампиров, наша берёт начало из крови, — отвечает Молох, сглатывая. — Я провел множество ночей, изучая кровь и способы её применения. Как видишь, мои старания окупились.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
